


Feel It Still

by Metric07



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metric07/pseuds/Metric07
Summary: Rana's slowly returning back to her old self.





	Feel It Still

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this sitting around for about a month collecting dust and it's pretty much just a silly fic mixed in with some feelings. I guess it's AU cause this is before all the kidnapping stuff and Rana moved into Kate's flat ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> As always thanks to sozialenigma1 for helping with this one and pushing me to actually finish it.

“Right if you keep that up I’m leaving.”

“Hmm?” replied a very distracted Rana. Her mind was obviously elsewhere as her leg continued bouncing as she stared off into the distance.

Imran sighed. His sister was seriously testing his patience. When she first invited him around for a brew he had jumped at the chance. He was open to any excuse he could find to step out of the office. These days it seemed he couldn’t take a step without running into Rosie. Imran mimicked Rana’s leg bouncing up and down as he raised a brow, challenging her to deny it. Again.

For a brief moment he thought his stubborn sibling really was going to try and deny it again but after a slight pause she rolled her eyes as a wry smile settled on her lips.

“Fine. Okay. I’m sorry.” Rana relented as she placed a hand on her thigh to still the unconscious movement. “It’s just Kate should be home already. What’s taking her so long?” She looked at the clock and then at the door expectantly.

“You’re right.” Imran nodded as a look of concern washed over his face. “Should we send out a search party? Have you called the police yet? We’re also going to need a hashtag for social media, any ideas?” He chuckled as he caught the pillow Rana threw at him. “It’s probably just the usual, she got busy at work. Relax will you. Anyways you invited me around remember? Bit rude to invite your brother around and then ignore him.” 

Rana quickly glanced at the clock again before responding. “You’ve mentioned work had been doing your head in and I thought you might get a laugh out of this and we could catch up as well.”

“I might get a laugh if I had any clue what you were going on about. As for catching up we would actually have to exchange words for that to happen. How about you tell me about this plan you’ve cooked up?”

“Patience is a virtue. Drink your tea.”

“Says the woman who has anxiously been tapping her foot for the past half hour waiting for her girlfriend to get home from work like some weird stalker. Sorry to be such boring company sis.”

“That’s nothing new Imran, no need to apologize” replied Rana with a sickly sweet smile.

“Wooooow.” He put his hand over his heart and grimaced in mock hurt. “You’re in quite the mood. Ok let’s keep you distracted, tell me about any interesting patients you’ve seen these past few weeks.”

Imran was so proud of his sister but he never could quite get his head around some of the things that happened at her job. None of it seemed to faze Rana and she would share some of the most graphic stories with him with a blase attitude and the juxtaposition of what she was saying and her tone always made him laugh. 

“I know I always say this but if people were just honest from the start we would save so much time. I mean the x-ray clearly showed she had swallowed-” Rana stopped talking as the telltale sounds of someone walking up the steps hit their ears. Imran watched with a mix of confusion and fascination as Rana scrambled to grab her cup off the table and turned the telly to some reality show. Before the door opened Rana looked over at Imran and gave him a quick wink before schooling her face to one of boredom as she turned back to the television.

Imran couldn’t help but be intrigued. He was used to being a target of his sister’s antics growing up and was excited and a bit relieved to be honest to simply watch one play out as a bystander for once. More than that, it was good to see his sister returning to her regular self. He had spent far too long feeling helpless as he had watched her withdraw further and further into herself and it had killed him to not be able to do anything no matter how much he tried.

Kate entered the flat already apologizing for her late arrival as she went to hang up her coat with her back to the siblings.

“Rana I’m so sorry, it was a crazy day at work. We were already short staffed and then got a last minute group booking and then the computer was acting up. I mean if it wasn’t one thing it were another and-” as Kate turned to face Rana she finally noticed they had company. 

“Imran! Lovely to see you. I’ve been meaning to thank you for that playlist you sent me. Been listening to it non-stop at the gym. It’s legit.”

Imran beamed at the praise.

“There’s more where that came from. I’m definitely the Habeeb with the better taste in music.”

Rana scoffed. “Are not”.

“I’m also the more mature one. Obviously.”

Kate chuckled at their banter as she made her way towards them and stopped to stand behind where Rana was sat on the couch. She leaned forward and placed her hands on Rana’s shoulders and gave them a light squeeze as she turned her attention back to Imran.

“I’m going to stay out of this and just say taste in music is subjective.”

Imran smirked. “Yeah yeah you say that now but I challenge you to try and get through a workout to any one of Rana’s playlists. You’ll be singing a different tune then.”

“See that’s not fair. Anyone that actually knows me knows I’m not the person you go to for a gym playlist.” Rana paused as she leaned back into the couch and tilted her head up waiting for Kate to look down at her. “What I do have is a excellent playlist for more...intimate moments that has already been Kate approved.” Rana laughed as Kate’s eyes opened wide in surprise. 

“Approved many times over to be clear.” Rana winked at Kate as she continued. “Although you’d be surprised by some of the songs that seem to be among Kate’s favourites.” Imran burst out laughing as a fierce blush overcame Kate’s face as she scrambled to cover Rana’s mouth with her hand to stop her from saying anymore.

“That’s enough. You’ve made your point.” Kate mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Rana or Imran.

Rana gently grabbed the hand covering her mouth and pulled it away only to bring it back towards her to plant a soft kiss on the back of Kate’s hand by way of a apology. 

“I wouldn’t have actually told him.” Rana said reassuringly as she turned her face back towards the telly. “Why don’t you get changed out of your work clothes and join us?”

Kate bent down and placed a soft kiss on the top of Rana’s head. “Okay” She paused before entering their room and turned to point her finger at Rana and then Imran. “Behave you two.”

“Well? Was that it then?” Whispered Imran. “Did you really invite me around to gloat about having a playlist for when you and Kate get horizontal?”

Rana gave him a look of disappointment and held up a hand as she started counting down from five on her hand, “..four, three, two, and one” with that she pointed back towards their bedroom door expectantly but was greeted with nothing but silence.

Imran sighed. “Wow sis, sorry for doubting you, you’ve really outdone yourself this time. I’m so glad I stepped out of the office for this.” His words dripping with sarcasm.

“That never works in real life does it? How cool would that have been eh? Just give it a few more sec--”

The bedroom door opened slightly as Kate’s head popped out, “Aww Rana! I love it!”

Rana smiled widely.

“Give me a minute, I’ll be right out.” with that Kate closed the door again.

Rana turned back to Imran whose confusion was growing by the moment. This wasn’t the typical response Rana’s pranks elicited. “I got her a charm bracelet.” Rana shrugged. “Any moment now...”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!”

Imran turned back to the door. Finally.

The bedroom door was still closed but Kate’s shouting was coming through loud and clear and gone was the happy excitement, now replaced with disbelief and frustration.

“REAL MATURE RANA, REAL MATURE. IMRAN WAS RIGHT HE’S OBVIOUSLY THE MORE GROWN-UP ONE.”

He looked at his sister and silently mouthed ‘what did you do?’. Before Rana could reply Kate burst from the bedroom making a beeline for Rana and stopping to stand right in front of where she was still sat on the couch.

Kate made a stop gesture with her hand to silence Rana before she could say anything and tuned to address Imran first. “You knew about this?” When Imran shook his head she turned back to Rana. 

“Well?” Kate asked with one hand on her hips and the other holding a bracelet.

Imran couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed the bracelet from Kate’s hand so he could get a proper look at it. It was a beautiful piece of jewellry with the typical charms one might expect to find. There was a heart, a star, a flower, a moon and...wait was that a ‘s’? Then he noticed the different indents on each end and it finally clicked. It was a snake. His body began to shake as he tried to control the building laughter.

Shortly after Rana and Kate had gotten back together, Kate had invited Imran out to drinks with them. She had confided in him how much she appreciated Imran being there for Rana when she couldn’t. Imran had taken it upon himself that evening to tease Rana as any good brother should and shared embarrassing stories from their childhood. After a few too many drinks he may also have let it slip that his sister had called Kate a snake in anger once. Rana who could be bit of an emotional drunk had spent the rest of the night profusely apologizing to Kate but truth be told Kate seemed more amused than angry. Right now, however, the opposite appeared to be true. 

“Do you like it?” Rana asked innocently.

Yeah. Kate definitely was not amused. “Try again.”

“Did you know that snakes are a powerful symbol in some Indian mythology and are considered to be protectors.”

“They what?” 

The ringing from Imran’s phone put all conversation on hold. As much as he wanted to decline the call he could see it was coming from work.

“Hello? Yeah I’ll be there in 15. What do you mean that doesn’t work for you? Rosie, I’ll be there soon...What? Fine. I said fine! I’m leaving right now.”

“Sorry ladies, duty calls.” He handed the bracelet back to Kate who roughly snatched it and pocketed it. 

“Indian mythology she says. Unbelievable.” grumbled Kate as she walked towards the kettle giving Imran a moment to say goodbye to Rana.

“Proud of yourself?” whispered Imran as Rana stood up and they both began to walk over to the door.

Rana grinned, “Yep.”

“Good luck” Imran nodded towards Kate who had her back to them as she poured herself a cup of tea.

Rana waved her hand in dismissal. “Oh Kate’s fine. She’s mostly just putting on a show cause you’re here. Trust me.”

“It’s lovely piece of jewellery by the way. Let’s catch up soon sans the drama if possible. Hope your little prank was worth it.”

“It was. She’s worth it.” When Imran looked at her slightly puzzled she clarified, “the spoiling her with gifts part, not playing pranks on her part.”

Before Rana shut the door behind him he shouted his goodbye to Kate over his shoulder. “See you around Kate. Don’t let Rana off the hook too easily now. Don’t fall for her sad puppy eyes. Resist the puppy eyes Kate! Ow!” he yelped as Rana pushed him so she could shut the door behind him.

*******************

Rana stalled at the door staring at Kate as she formulated a game plan for her next move. Imran had already given away her go to and the longer the silence stretched in the room the more Rana second guessed herself. Kate seemed more than content to simply watch Rana squirm. 

“Sooo” began Rana, dragging the word as she slowly started walking toward Kate, her tone apologetic. “As I meant to and should have said earlier before we were interrupted by Imran’s phone.....because of the powerful standing of snakes in some cultures they are also commonly worshiped by many people as well.”

“Will you stop!” whined Kate but Rana could see she was fighting back a smile. “Have you spent all day googling snake facts?”

“Not all day. But I have a few more at the ready if you get curious. How about you sit down on the sofa with me and let me give you a foot massage. Your feet must be killing you after a busy day.”

“On the condition that you stop with the snake trivia I will give you permission to give me a foot massage.”

Rana nodded enthusiastically. “Deal.”

Once Kate was comfortably situated on the couch with her feet resting on Rana’s lap and cup nestled in her hands Rana spoke.

“You do like the bracelet right?”

The vulnerability in Rana’s voice stopped Kate from giving a snarky reply.

“I do. It’s beautiful Rana.”

“Good. And it just so happened they had a snake charm as a option and I couldn’t resist. Sorry babe but it was right there.”

Kate looked at her with a raised brow. “Oh my mistake. You obviously had no choice in the matter. Got it.”

Rana chuckled. “Glad you agree.”

Kate groaned as Rana increased the pressure of her fingers as they began to massage her calf muscle. “God that feels amazing.” The room fell into a comfortable silence as Kate indulged in the feeling of the massage. 

“Wait,” she said as a thought crossed her mind, “is this gift to mark a specific occasion that I’m unaware of or just cause I’m the best girlfriend in the world?”

A lack of a response from Rana had Kate jumping to the wrong conclusion as she abruptly sat up.

“Shit have I forgotten a anniversary or something? Is it your birthday? Wait no that doesn’t make sense. Is it my birthday?”

Rana shook her head as she motioned for Kate to lie back. 

“It no one’s birthday and we need to get your memory checked if you’re forgetting your own birthday. I got it for you because I can.”

“Because you can...” Kate repeated the statement, encouraging Rana to continue, feeling there was more to say.

“It were around the holidays and I had gone into town to do some window shopping and found myself in a jewelry store. At first I was looking for things for myself but then I started looking for you. A employee came over to me and asked if they could help and I said I was browsing for a gift for a special someone.”

“Aww” interrupted Kate.

Rana gave her a warm smile. “From my tone they must have guessed I meant a romantic special someone and she automatically started showing me men’s jewelry. I panicked. I couldn’t bring myself to correct her. I had just started getting comfortable with referring to you as my girlfriend in my head and saying it out loud...I just let her show me the men’s stuff for a while before leaving the store empty handed and feeling like a coward.”

Kate retracted her legs from Rana’s lap and sat up cross legged facing Rana. She gently placed her fingertips under Rana’s chin and turned her head towards her.

“You’re not a coward.” Kate said adamantly. Rana nodded halfheartedly, as if to assure Kate she had heard her instead of agreed with her. 

“Rana?” Asked Kate as Rana turned away and avoided Kate’s eyes.

“And I know this is stupid and it shouldn’t matter that the store was Muslim owned and the staff were all Asian but…” 

“It did.” finished Kate.

“Yeah. It did” sighed Rana.

“Look, I’m not going to pretend I understand what that feels like. I think we both can agree based on our past there’s a lot I don’t really understand--”

“True”.

“Oi! I wasn’t finished. There’s a lot I have to learn about your culture, that I want to learn, and I hope you can be patient with me when I misstep and teach me along the way.”

“Course. I would love that.” Rana sat up straight and in what she hoped came across as a stern tone said, “Class is now in session. Could I interest you in some one-on-one tutoring?"

“W-wow. Ok then.” stuttered Kate. “Let’s put a pin in this and come back to it at a later time.”

Rana grinned at Kate’s reaction. “Sounds good.”

Her grin slowly disappeared as she continued. “I’m not ashamed, you know, of how I feel about you. I’m ashamed of myself for how I let other people’s opinions, some more than others, affect me. I wish I had more courage.”

“Oh Rana, I will tell you this as many times as I need to for you to believe it. You are so so brave and I’m so proud of how far you’ve come.”

Rana shook her head and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. “Every time I think I’m past all this internalized stuff something happens and I feel like any progress I’ve made is lost. You’ve been so patient with me and I wish I could be better.”

“It’s not a race Rana. Something you finish once and then that’s it it’s over. Sorry love it just doesn’t work like that. You’re too hard on yourself. It took me a long time to trust my instincts again after everything that happened with Caz. Honestly there are still moments where I get paranoid about a person’s intentions. It helps me to have some perspective of the bigger picture and it makes the stumbles here and there manageable.”

“I went back to that same jewellery shop. That day when I left I promised myself one day I would come back and in no uncertain terms tell them I wanted to buy a gift for my girlfriend.”

“Yeah you did.” cheered Kate proudly.

A faint blush coloured Rana’s cheeks. “Yeah. I did.”

Kate pressed a chaste kiss to Rana’s shoulder before she settled back into her previous position, lying back against the armrest with her feet in Rana’s lap.

“You know what they say,” Kate began in a playful tone, “practice makes perfect. You are more than welcome to buy me more things.”

“That’s so selfless of you babe.” Rana joked.

“You bring that out in me,” Kate said as she set her cup down on the table and extracted the bracelet from her pocket. “You know, I think I’m going to keep this exactly as it is.”

“Kate it was just a silly joke, you can easily remove the charm.”

“Nah. I like it. I mean what was it that you said about them being protectors and people worshiping them? Tell me more about this worshiping.” 

Rana smirked at Kate’s flirty tone. She carefully removed Kate’s feet from her lap and stood up, holding out a hand for Kate, “why tell when I can show?”

Kate reached out and took hold of Rana’s hand as she was pulled to her feet and slowly led to their bedroom. “Are we sure it’s not my birthday?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking to check out new shows atm perhaps give Killing Eve on BBC America a chance.


End file.
